Currently, in radars searching and tracking the path of projectiles, successive rounds from the same gun or other trajectories will be detected and tracked with the radar using the same frequencies each time. Thus both the detection probability and the tracking errors will be correlated, since these depend on the frequency characteristics of the radar cross-section (RCS). RCS is the measure of a target's ability to reflect radar signals in the direction of the radar receiver.
Solutions are known in which the antenna orientation/position of the radar are changed. However, changing the antenna orientation/radar position will cause a period of time where the radar is not searching/tracking.
Another solution is to use two or more radars. Using several radars to get better search and tracking is expensive.